Shattered
by eternas
Summary: Oneshot! Ginny felt as though Draco and her were truly in love, but it all came crashing down as she realized it was all a bet. She now has to move on, or wallow in self pity.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Harry Potter world and characters belong to J.K.Rowling. The song is from Instant Star by Alexz Johnson.**

**Summary: Ginny felt as though Draco and her were truly in love, but it all came crashing down as she realized it was all a bet. She now has to move on, or wallow in self pity.**

**Author's Note: This is a One-shot fic, so let me know what your opinions are!****

* * *

**

**-----------:—:—:—:------------- **

**Shattered **

**------------:—:—:—:------------- **

I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Dark, auburn hair fell in soft curls down her back, and hazel eyes scanned her surroundings. Rain hit the ground in small drops here and there as the girl just sat there. She was soaked, and her clothes were soaked through and through. "Lord, please help me get through this," she whispered. What had she done to deserve this? Nothing, except for she had opened her heart to a Malfoy.

Freckles dusted her face lightly, and tear stained her cheeks. Red, puffy eyes, and red cheeks hinted that she had been crying. Her arms were wrapped around her knees as they were pulled into her, and she was rocking back and forth. As she rocked back and forth she murmured different things under her breath.

Wiping her nose on her sleeve she looked around once more. Ginny Weasley was sitting on the wet, cold, muddy ground, and she appeared to be in a park. She wasn't wearing robes or anything, but muggle clothes. Muggle clothes seemed to be her favorite kind of clothes lately. Low riding, hip-hugging jeans, and a long sleeved black shirt with black sneakers, and on the black sneakers resided a small, faded star on the side. A black, studded belt just lay there.

She had come here to get away. To get away from all of the hurt, anger, and pain. She had opened herself open to someone and now she was left shattered. Now she was left to wallow in her own pity. She hated him, and wanted to move on, but it wasn't so easy. He had stolen her heart, and left her to cry herself to sleep every night. Every thing had been so easy at first, and then it just fell apart.

_Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting _

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

_**Flashback **_

Smiling, Ginny entered the rose filled room. The scent of the roses reached her nose, and she looked around the room. Taking another whiff of the scent she licked her lips as they were becoming annoyingly dry. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her around the waist from behind. His lips were barely touching her ear as he spoke. "You look beautiful," he whispered and she shivered. Turning in his arms to face him hazel eyes met gray eyes. "Thank you," she whispered softly as she brushed her lips against his. But he wouldn't let her get away that easy. He captured her lips in a hot, steamy, passion filled kiss. Ginny slid her arms around his neck.

Not removing his lips from hers for even a second Draco scooped Ginny into his arms. He then made his way over to the couch, tore his lips away from hers, and plopped her on the couch. Draco then crawled ontop of her and inched towards her predatorily like. This movement simply made Ginny giggle.

"Oh, so you find me funny?"

Ginny simply nodded, and smirked. "How could I not laugh?"

"Well you won't be laughing when I'm done with you."

"Let me guess I'll be screaming your name," she said as she remembered him use that comeback plenty of times.

"That's right, and don't forget."

"How could I forget?"

Without replying Draco captured her lips with his once more in a hot, steamy kiss. After a few moments both had to pull away for they were losing breath. Panting, Ginny looked up at Draco.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Gin," he said softly.

Ginny smirked and grabbed him by the collar as she crushed her lips to his in a hungry kiss.

_**End of Flashback **_

_What you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been _

Braids have been un-tied  
Ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

_**Flashback**_

"Gin?"

"Get away from me!"

"But Gin," he pleaded.

"Draco, I saw you with another woman!"

"Ginny she was a friend!"

"Who says?"

"I do."

Ginny stopped and looked at him. "How can I be sure?"

"Because," he said as he brushed his lips against hers. "I love you, and only you."

"Really?" she said as a smile graced her lips.

He nodded, and captured her lips in a kiss.

**_End of Flashback_**

Wiping away the tears that threatened to come again she looked up at the sky. Ginny wished that she could wish it all away like none of it had ever happened, but that wouldn't work. He would still haunt her dreams and every waking moment of her life. What had he done to her? He had entered her life, and then left her torn. Now she was just supposed to stand up and act like nothing had happened just like he was. "Bastard," she muttered.

_Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson _

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

_**Flashback **_

Ginny stood there beside the door as she listened to the conversation that was going on inside.

"So, you've actually bedded the littlest Weasley?"

"Yes, I have, Blaise."

"Good, well then I guess this is yours," he said as he slid a bag of galleons across the table towards Draco.

At the mention of 'yours' Ginny burst into the room only to find Draco smirking at a bag of galleons and Blaise smirking as well.

"You made a bet that you could bed me?" she snapped. "And I thought I truly loved you," and with that she slammed the door leaving two thoroughly shocked young men.

**_End of Flashback_ **

_I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be ok  
I don't believe how you throw me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine_

Just thinking about him made his face appear before hers. Silky, platinum blonde hair, and cold, icy, gray eyes. He had been the man she loved, and he had thrown her out. He had pretended to love her, and now here she was shattered. "It's over," she told herself softly.

What was she to do?

She had loved him and he had ripped out her heart and stomped on it. Now Ginny had no reason to live. The only reason she had learned to live was from him, but in the end it ended up to only be because of his selfish reasons. Him and his buddy Blaise Zabini had made a bet about if he could get the littlest Weasley, and he had won. He hadn't only just gotten the littlest Weasley he had gotten her to be one of a kind in the process.

**_Flashback_**

"I thought you had changed!"

"Weasley, I'm a Malfoy, and we don't change."

"You could of atleast tried!"

"I can't believe you thought I loved you," he said as he smirked.

Ginny glared, and there was a loud crack.

Draco stood there stunned. "Why you little wench!" he said as he advanced on her with an evil glint in his eye.

"Get away from me!" she screamed and with that she took off down the hall. Finally she came to her senses when she heard him coming after her and apparated to her apartment. Luckily Draco didn't have any wards stopping anyone from apparating.

"I honestly thought he had changed," whispered Ginny as she collapsed onto her floor.

**_End of Flashback_**

All of her life Ginny was tagging along behind the trio, but when he came into the picture it was like only she mattered. "Yeah, right," huffed Ginny.

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

During their relationship Ginny had seen a side of Draco that no one saw. He wasn't always loving, and gentle, but he still at least pretended to care. He was always there for Ginny when she was upset or scared. But now he was gone, and she would have to fend for herself. Another thing that had happened during their relationship was that Ginny found herself. She could truly be herself with him, and when they had an argument he would simply smirk. Ginny had thought it would of lasted forever, but now that was some faded, childish hope.

Standing up Ginny wiped away her tears once more. She needed to move on, and just live her life. If she was still in love with him then this was only the beginning. She would never trust a Malfoy again, and she should have listened to herself in the beginning instead of falling for the trap. But no, the thought of having someone in her life to actually know she existed had consumed her. Hugging, and rubbing her arms in hope of getting warmer she began to walk out of the park.

Her dark, auburn hair that had fallen in soft curls down her back was now completely soaked and sticking to her face. Keeping her head down Ginny continued to walk. If this was only the beginning then there was more to come. Hearing a noise another flashback was trigged.

_**Flashback **_

"Gin?"

Ginny rolled over and looked at Draco. "Hmm?" she asked sleepily.

"I love you,"

Ginny smiled, and snuggled into his chest. With that Draco wrapped a protective arm around her, and soon both were asleep. They were fast asleep in a dreamland where anything could happen, and far away from reality.

_**End of Flashback**_

_Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie..._

Ginny wiped away the tears that were now starting up again. She ran from the park and didn't bother to wipe away the tears. They came and Ginny let it all out before collapsing on the sidewalk. She had loved him like no other man, and it was all for a bet. Just one little bet, and she was left on the street. Ginny was now soaked, heart broken, and _shattered_. _

* * *

_

**Well there it is. **

The new and imporved version of it that is. Thanks to phoenix fairy and lezerley for telling me how I could fix it!

**I hope you all like it!**

**Now, you know what to do.**

**That's it...**

**Just scroll down...**

**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
V**

**Click go, and submit a review!**


End file.
